In retail stores, seasonal merchandise is often placed in bins for display. The type of seasonal merchandise that needs to be displayed can change over the course of the shopping season requiring different types of bins to hold different types of seasonal merchandise.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.